where are you, england
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: aku terbangun tanpa 'dia' disisiku.. kemanakah kau? apakah kamu marah padaku?   pov: chibiAmerica ketika di tinggal england    maaf buat cerita pendek ni.. krn buat na d tengah kerja  wkwkwkw..


**Title : where are you, engwand…**

**Characters: America – England ( engwand ) **

**Rat : T**

**Desc : Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Pov: America ( chibi )**

**A/N: **maaf kalo geje.. ini cerita jadi dalam waktu 2 jam.. hahaha.. atas dr isenk2 n req.. maaf untuk kesalahan pengetikan ataupun penempatan pembacaan… hahaha..ok~ mari di mulaii~

**-start-**

Tubuhku gemetar hebat seiring kubuka mataku dan kudapatkan seseorang yang sangat kusayangi, tidak berada disisiku. Kedua tanganku menarik selimutku sebatas leherku dan melihat sekeliling ruang tidurku ini. Ruangan besar yang penuh dengan barang berwarna kecoklatan dengan sebuah tempat tidur besar ditengah-tengahnya. Walau cahaya matahari sudah menembus jendela kamarku, tubuhku masih saja gemetar dan detak jantungku mulai berdetak cepat.

Suasana di kamarku ini sangat tenang, sampai-sampai aku dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. Langsung saja aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berlari keluar, tanpa memperdulikan selimutku yang terjatuh ke lantai. Kucari sosok yang sangat ingin aku temui saat ini. Seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku.

England…

"…eng…engwand…" nafasku mulai terputus-putus seiring langkahku yang tiada henti mengelilingi disetiap sudut rumah.

Rumah berlantai 2 ini khusus dibuatkan England untuk menerima tamu yang datang berkunjung. Namun setelah England menemukanku, tiba-tiba saja dia memberikan rumah ini kepadaku sebagai ganti dari rumahku yang sebelumnya. Secara tidak sengaja dia menghancurkannya ketika dia sedang berkelahi dengan France.

Awalnya aku merasa senang sekali. Tetapi seiring waktu, aku merasa ketakutan dan… kesepian. Rumah besar yang hanya ditinggali olehku dan kelinci pemberiannya. Selain itu, England juga jarang sekali datang menemuiku. DIa selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Engwand…" kurasakan nafasku yang semakin tidak beraturan dan wajahkupun ikut memanas. "Engwand… kamu dimana…?" tidak lama kemudian, mataku terasa berat dan wajahku basah oleh airmataku sendiri.

Di ruang baca. Ruang tamu. Ruang tengah. Kamar mandi. Dapur. Ruang makan. Bahkan di gudang rumah inipun, aku tidak dapat menemukan England.

"…Eng..engwand…" isak tangisku memenuhi rumah ini.

Perlahan aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah lalu memeluk boneka pemberian England beberapa waktu lalu. Kupeluk boneka itu dan kupendamkan wajahku. Seluruh pikiranku kacau dan kembali teringat ketika England baru saja datang dua hari lalu, ketika hari sudah malam.

England datang dengan wajah lelah dan mengantuk. Penuh antusias aku menariknya kedalam rumah dan mengajaknya bermain. Kuceritakan beberapa pengalaman yang aku alami selama dia tidak ada, namun selalu berakhir dengan… England yang ketiduran.

Sedih. Tapi aku harus mengerti kalau dia sudah lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

Keesokan paginya, kudapati England sedang memasak didapur. Seperti biasa, masakan yang dibuatnya selalu gosong.

"…tidak mau" tolakku ketika England meletakan piring sarapan buatannya di hadapanku.

England meletakan sendoknya, lalu meletakan sayuran diatas piringku. "Makanlah, America. Kalau kamu tidak sarapan, nanti kamu sakit"

"Tidak mau!" tolakku. "Pedas!"

"Begitu ya?" England menyingkirkan sayuran diatas nasiku dan diganti dengan beberapa makanan lainnya. "Bagaimana kalau ini?"

Kuambil sendokku dan mencobanya. "Tidak mauuu!"

"K-kenapa lagi, America? A-ada yang salah?" panik England.

"Engwand…" kutatap wajah England dan berharap akan memberikan makanan manis yang sudah dia simpan sejak 3 hari lalu.

"America, makanlah… kalau kamu tidak makan, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin" kali ini England meletakan makanan andalannya.

Scone…

Entah mengapa, hanya makanan ini yang selalu tidak pernah absen di setiap acara makan kami. Setiap kali memakannya, aku selalu merasa seperti memakan masakan yang… tidak berasa. Namun setiap kali aku memakannya, England selalu tersenyum kepadaku.

Kuraih scone tersebut dan memakannya. "Bagaimana America? Bagaimana kalau kamu sarapan dengan Scone dan segelas susu?"

"Lagi-lagi.." kataku dalam hati.

Kuraih scone buatannya dengan tanganku dan mulai memakannya.

"Tawar…" gumamku.

"Hmm…?"

Belum sempat mengeluh, kulihat England yang tersenyum kearahku. Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan keluhanku dan berganti dengan..

"E-enak, engwand!

"Benarkah?" England mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. "Baguslah. Makanlah dengan tenang, ya…"

"Ung!"

Entah mengapa, setiap kali England tersenyum padaku, rasa scone yang tawar ini terasa manis dimulutku.

Untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, sering kali aku mengganggunya. Itu semua kulakukan… karena aku kesepian.

"HWAAA…" tangisku di tengah malam.

"K-kenapa, America?" England yang masih setengah tidur, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Hwaaa… E-engwand…"

"A-america? A-ada apa?"

England menarikku dan memelukku. Tangannya yang hangat mengusap-usap punggungku dan terus menenangkanku.

"…engwand…engwand…" isak tangisku perlahan memudar.

"Tenanglah, America. Aku disini."

Kulingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya dan kukaitkan kedua tanganku seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan jarak antara aku dan dia. "Engwand… tetaplah disini..."

"Tenanglah, America…"

Mimpi buruk terus menghantuiku setiap malam. Tidak jarang di setiap paginya, England selalu terlihat lelah dan mengantuk.

"HIAAAT!" kuambil mainan buatannya lalu kuadukan punggung England.

England terhentak lalu mengusap kepalaku. "America, maaf ya. Aku mau menyelesaikan laporanku dulu"

"Tapi…"

"Jika aku sudah selesai, nanti kita bermain bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Ung!"

Janji England… hanya tertinggal sebagai sebuah janji biasa…

Aku yang mulai merasa bosan, melanjutkan permainanku di ruang kerja England. Akibat keributan yang kubuat, England sempat marah padaku.

"America, bisakah kamu tenang sebentar? Kalau kamu ribut terus, aku langsung pulang dan tidak akan kembali ke sini!"

"Eng-engwand…" baru kali ini aku melihat England marah.

Rasa ketakutan yang begitu besar membuat nafasku mulai tidak beraturan. Air matapun mulai keluar dari sudut mataku, namun aku tahan karena tidak mau membuat England bertambah marah.

"A-ah.. maaf, America. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian" paniknya. "America, kumohon kamu jangan terlalu berisik bermain disini, ya" England menghapus airmataku dengan jarinya.

"Ya…" aku mendunduk sebagai tanda rasa bersalahku.

Maafkan aku, England… aku hanya kesepian tanpamu di rumah yang besar ini…

-ooo-

Tanpa kusadari, langit biru mulai berganti menjadi kekuningan. Di rumah besar ini masih tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kehadiran England. Kuusap mataku dan kukumpulkan tenagaku untuk segera berjalan menuju kamar tidurku.

"…engwand… ternyata kamu marah padaku…" isakku.

Baru saja aku berjalan menuju tangga, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tanpa ragu, aku langsung segera berlari dan menemukan sosok orang yang kurindukan itu berada dihadapanku.

"ENGWAND!"

Kulihat England yang terkejut melihatku menangis sambil menatapnya. Tanpa izin darinya, kuberlari kearahnya dan kulingkarkan tanganku pada kakinya dengan erat.

"A-America? Ada apa?"

Kusadari wajahku sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Engwand, kamu kemana saja? Ketika aku bangun, kamu sudah tidak ada. Aku takut, Engwand…"

"A-america…"

Kuteruskan kata-kataku walau sudah bercampur dengan isak tangisku. "Engwand, aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi…"

"Eh?"

"…aku akan memakan semua masakanmu. Tidak akan membuat keributan ketika berada diruang kerjamu. Tidak akan mengganggumu ditengah malam.."

"A-america, tenanglah…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Engwand…" isak tangisku menjadi-jadi.

"Tenanglah America" England memelukku dengan erat. "Maaf, aku hanya pulang sebentar untuk memberikan laporanku. Maafkan aku, ya…"

Kutatap England dan kembali memeluknya. "Engwand… aku sayang kamu…"

"Ya, America…"

Malam ini England kembali menemaniku tidur di kamarku. Ruangan yang begitu besar tidak terasa dingin lagi. England mengizinkanku untuk bersandar pada lengan dan dadanya. Deru nafasnya terdengar seperti sebuah nyanyian tidur bagiku.

"Engwand…"

"America… tidurlah dengan tenang. Besok aku akan menemanimu bermain seharian, ya.."

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya sebuah anggukan pelan dan kurasakan tangan England kembali mengelus rambutku. Tidur malam ini terasa menenangkan sekali. Tidak ada rasa takut ataupun khawatir didalam tidurku. Orang yang kusayangi berada disisiku dan aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi.

**-end-**

A/N : okkk~ kelaaar~ hahaha…

Hmmm…

R n R.. please? ^_^ (?)


End file.
